Many sport-utility vehicles are equipped with a transfer case for transmitting drive torque to all four of the wheels, thereby establishing a four-wheel drive mode of operation. Some transfer cases are equipped with a mode shift mechanism which permits the vehicle operator to selectively shift between a two-wheel drive mode wherein only the primary (i.e., rear) driveline is driven and a “part-time” four-wheel drive mode wherein the secondary (i.e., front) driveline is rigidly coupled for rotation with the primary driveline.
In the past, the vehicle ride height and suspension configuration of many sport-utility vehicles provided sufficient packaging volume for a traditional transfer case having at least two rotating output shafts extending parallel to one another. In view of increased consumer demand for smaller four-wheel drive vehicles, the packaging volume allocated to the vehicle powertrain has been greatly reduced. While traditional transfer case designs may function in a satisfactory manner in certain vehicle applications, a need for an improved, compact, light weight power transmission device exists.